This invention relates generally to the management of property tax information. More particularly, it relates to a method and system for managing multi-jurisdictional property tax information.
Competitive forces in the real estate industry have caused real estate companies to continuously demand more information and better performance from their property tax managers. More than $200 billion in property taxes are collected each year in the United States, outpacing corporate income taxes in some corporations. Increases in property taxes to plug the state and local revenue holes left by reduced federal funding have created cost pressures on many companies. With over 80,000 state and local taxing jurisdictions, managing multi-jurisdictional property tax information can be a daunting task.
Property tax managers have responded to these challenges by turning to computer information systems for solutions that improve productivity and aid in reducing property tax costs. Before the present invention, however, such systems have not been able to efficiently manage multi-jurisdictional property tax information.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a method and system for managing multi-jurisdictional property tax information. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide such an improved method and system.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.